ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
House Lazuli
House Lazuli is one of the minor houses of Kyth, and holds territory in the center of Corvus. The region ruled by the house is the only one in Corvus that does not in some way border another region or country. House Lazuli rules from the sprawling riverside trade city of Scorzen, along the Ibis River. They are primarily focused on quarrying for clay in the moist Corvid soil, and overall have a much weaker focus on the practice of magic than the rest of the region. Being strategically situated on the banks of the river and between two smaller tributaries, Scorzen has become a major stopping point for trade ferries running from Medieville, Albion and Veresia to the south and southwest of Corvus, Courdon, and for ships moving in the opposite direction. This, combined with their clay industry that has more widespread market appeal than the magic and religious industries that dominate most of Corvus, has won House Lazuli a significant amount of wealth and placed it among the richest houses in the region. History Back before that ancient war with Courdon that carved out the Corvid region and founded each of the houses, there was a ordinary bandit group not unlike a thousand others that operated out of the swamps. It was led by a man named Mason, and regularly attacked passing rich merchants and other monied individuals to redistribute the ill-gotten wealth to the poor communities of the area out of a sense of vigilante justice against the elite. However, when the war with Courdon began, Mason and his band of rogues were given a stark helping of perspective. The Courdonians were far, far worse than the rich powerplayers in Corvus, imperialistic and cruel. So Mason's group turned their vigilante attacks on the invading army, raiding Courdonian camps to steal food and supplies, ruin what they could not steal, and free slaves or prisoners of war that would later join and swell the band. Within a year Mason was leading a small, formidable guerrilla army, and had earned the nickname "The Owl" for his style of attacking silently out of the shadows. Eventually, Mason came to be one of the ten chosen by Lord Woo to receive the first phoenix eggs. His hatched out into a copper feathered pheonix with wings tipped in cream named Cephas. Joining forces with the other phoenix riders under the leadership of the man who would become the first Lord Jade, Mason helped to drive back the invading army. Once the war was over, and the ten were given noble titles, Mason revealed that he was in fact a she- a woman who'd been living as a man so that the rogues under her command would be more inclined to obey her. She returned to her real gender and her real name, Maisie Lazuli, was granted an estate on the Ibis River, and became the founder of House Lazuli. It is said that many of the citizens of Scorzen alive in modern times are descended from Maisie's original band of vigilantes. Members Core Members *Maisie Lazuli (House founder and first matriarch) *Marius Lazuli (House Patriarch circa ? - 1310) *Tor Lazuli (Marius' son, House Patriarch circa 1310 - ?) *Cybil Lazuli (Marius' daughter) *Alessa Lazuli (Marius' daughter) *Rune Lazuli (Tor's son and heir) *Ewald Lazuli (Tor's second son) Married or Adopted Members *Eris Lazuli née Oberon (Marius' first wife, mother of Tor, Cybil, and Alessa) *Kaia Lazuli née Accipiter (Marius' second wife, has no children before Marius dies in 1310) *Sera Lazuli née Curys (Tor's wife) Former Members * Olivia Cressida née Lazuli (Tor's daughter, marries into House Cressida) Trivia * House Lazuli is the third house to be named after a gemstone, namely the lapis lazuli. * Unlike in Bern, where wealth and industry has a very direct correlation to political standing and there is consequently very little shifting in the hierarchy of power, Corvid houses tend to fluctuate more. So despite House Lazuli's relatively immense wealth, it has not always been a political juggernaut, and in the late 1200s/early 1300s of the main timeline is relatively middling in terms of influence. Category:Noble houses